ChibiChan
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Como es que ve nuestro enano cabezon favorito el mundo y a sus amigos? :3 y que pasa ahora que empieza a enamorarse? o.o reviews?


**Se me ocurrió esto mientras vagueaba en el mundo ñ-ñ...bueno en realidad no prestaba atención a la clase de cálculo…y de física…y de ecología…etc...**

**Este fic esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Manta, sobre como ve su vida en la escuela, amigos, chicas, etc.**

**Se darán cuenta fácilmente de cuando Manta no esta relatando la historia :3**

**Bueno ahora lean, REVIEWS!**

**  
**

**El Fic de Manta**

_**H**ola, mi nombre es Oyamada Manta, soy estudiante de segundo año en la preparatoria del Instituto Shinra. Mis pasatiempos son estudiar y estar con mis amigos a todas horas._

_Mi vida se ha vuelto sencilla y no me gusta hacerme notar, no creo que cambie mucho ya que gracias a Yoh me e vuelto muy tranquilo y ya no me impresiono con tanta facilidad…jeje._

**S**e encontraba en el salón leyendo su inseparable diccionario, era un día tranquilo y la hora libre que les había tocado por el pequeño incidente que tubo el profesor de química al resbalarse accidentalmente por las escaleras, rodar por ellas y chocar contra el conserje para terminar entre la pila de escobas y trapeadores, todo ante la atenta mirada de cierto chico castaño al que se le había caído un pequeño trozo de fruta al suelo…y bueno, no pudo hacer mas que correr lejos de la escena del crimen.

Cerro su gran libro a causa de la falta de concentración al recordar como Yoh había llegado corriendo hacia el gritando algo así como que una cascarita de naranja en el suelo había provocado la muerte de dos trabajadores en la escuela. Sonrió.

Busco con la mirada a su amigo, cuando al fin lo diviso al final de la fila haciendo el entrenamiento de la silla invisible mientras Anna lo miraba casi asesinamente.

-_Que bien que las miradas no matan…_-susurro antes de voltearse y ver por fuera de la ventana para fijar su vista en una pequeña ave de color blanco que volaba en la distancia.

Habían pasado algunos años desde los sucesos del torneo, aun se preguntaba si eso había pasado en realidad o era solamente producto de sus tantas horas de desvelo estudiando.

Su cuerpo había crecido un poco, más o menos de la estatura de Yoh cuando este tenía trece años, dos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro eran más largos que los demás, era un muchacho de proporciones delgadas y sus ojos seguían mostrando su curiosidad por aprender. Ahora usaba lentes, se veía mas maduro a comparación con años anteriores. Pero el siempre seria el mismo.

_Que día tan bonito hace hoy, se nota que estamos en plena primavera, los árboles de cerezo refrescan el ambiente._

Se encontraba en el pasillo del tercer piso, si no mal recordaba la siguiente clase era la de ingles en el salón trece.

-Mira! Son Yoh y Anna!-exclamo una chica de cabello negro, lacio y ondulado al final, un poco mas delante de el, viendo fuera de la ventana junto a otra chica de cabello castaño y corto.

-Si, que mala suerte, justo cuando pensé que había un príncipe azul en la misma escuela que yo, y que no es egocéntrico ni presumido, me entero de que ya viene con chica incluida- sollozo la segunda chica.

-_De todas maneras solo le hubiera hecho caso a su Annita_- pensó Manta pasando detrás de ellas riendo por lo bajo.

-Al menos consuela saber que Anna es muy inteligente, hermosa y a mi se me hace buena onda, en el club de teatro es una actriz excelente- dijo la primera.

* * *

**  
Con Yoh y Anna**

-Aghh…no puedo…abrir esto…- dijo Anna intentando abrir un termo lleno con jugo de naranja.

-¿Te ayudo Annita?- pregunto el castaño al tiempo que se acercaba a ella por detras regalándole una sonrisa.

-No…yo...puedo hacerlo!-dijo al tiempo en el que el frasco decidía abrirse, como consecuencia de la fuerza que Anna estaba usando, su codo termino dándole de lleno un fuerte golpe al castaño en el estomago.

* * *

**En la ventana**

-¿Tu crees…que sea buena onda?...pues yo no se-dijo la otra chica mientras veía como el castaño tocia para recuperar el aire que el golpe le hizo perder y a una Anna que le preguntaba si estaba bien o iba a estar llorando por pequeñeces como esta.

-Jejeje_, todos mis amigos son muy populares_- pensó al tiempo en que entraba al salón que estaba detrás de las chicas.

* * *

_Yoh Asakura…_

_El es el centro de mi grupo de amigos, es bueno en deportes (n/a: claro que por que Anna lo obliga -.-Uu), es optimista, gracioso, alegre y muy amable con todo el mundo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace años y me agrada mucho estar en su compañía, últimamente a crecido un poco. Creo que en la escuela algunas chicas ya formaron un club de fans en honor a el._

…_¿Pero no es raro que hasta la secundaria…no haya tenido ni un solo amigo?..._

_Y también esta Anna Kyouyama…_

_Ella es muy inteligente, los demás alumnos la idolatran mucho, en especial los hombres, dando como consecuencia las pequeñas miraditas de celos por parte de Yoh; aunque Anna no es muy sociable por lo que no le interesan mucho los demás. Sigue siendo algo fría pero no tanto como hace unos años._

_La primera vez que traté a Anna, no me caía muy bien que digamos…pensé que llegaría a odiarla… Me alegra haberme equivocado._

_

* * *

_  
-Nyaaaa! Mira es Horo-Horo!- exclamó una chica a la vez que Manta levantaba la cabeza para ver entrar a su amigo de las montañas por la puerta dirigiéndose a su lugar, traía una mano en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra hacia un gesto en forma de saludo a Manta, a lo que el respondió de la misma forma.

Se sentó junto a unos amigos en las filas de último y empezó a reír de buena gana.

-Ohh-suspiro una chica observándolo-en verdad tiene muchísimo pegue…pero parece que es difícil tener una relación seria con el, por que el solo quiere divertirse.

-Al menos no ha salido con nadie de nuestra escuela-comento otra a su lado-…uhm…no que yo sepa-.

-Ehhhh, o sea que sale con chicas de otras escuelas…o que ya no van a la escuela!- Manta las miro con curiosidad, para el era raro escuchar eso, ya que Horo-horo nunca ha tenido una novia…ni siquiera había salido con otra chica que no fuera su hermana…

* * *

_  
Horokeu Usui_

_Mejor conocido por todos como Horo-horo, muchas veces e escuchado que Horo siempre esta en un ambiente muy loco y jugando todo el tiempo, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de eso…o simplemente ya me acostumbre a su forma de ser tan explosiva._

_Estamos en el mismo taller de arte, yo voy por que los demás clubes ya me aburrieron y por que no me vendría mal hacer algo diferente. El es bueno tallando madera y hace cosas muy bonitas. El año pasado nos regalo a todos algo parecido a su Iku Pasui, era lindo._

_

* * *

_  
-¿Cómo me llamaste!-Grito cierto chino picoton.

-¡Como escuchaste¿Qué acaso estas sordo!-

-AHHH MALDITO PUERCOESPÍN!-

-YA LO VEREMOS HORROROSO TIBURÓN!-

* * *

_Bueno, aquí va otro de mis amigos…_

_Len Tao_

_El proviene de China, un país muy bonito, aunque a Horo-horo no le parezca. Len es serio, callado y reservado…o al menos lo es cuando esta lejos de Horo, bah, para que negaran que ellos se aprecian mutuamente, no es como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar._

…_Pero si no están peleándose el uno con el otro…es por que en verdad paso algo malo._

_

* * *

_  
-Oye Manta!- grito el castaño viendo a su amigo salir del salon- Vamos a comer te invitamos!- vocifero al final, agitando las manos graciosamente en el aire, llamando la atención de varias chicas.

-Yoh, ya callate!- le espeto la rubia- no ves que llamas demasiado la atención!.-

-Jijiji- Manta los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿A donde planean ir?- se animo a preguntar al tiempo en el que empezaban a caminar.

-A cualquier lugar en el que no sirvan la asquerosa comida china- el ainu fue el primero en contestar.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi país?- le espeto el chino y otra pelea dio inicio.

-Hay como molestan- gruño Anna por lo bajo.

-Uhmm.. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo restaurante de hamburguesas que abrieron en el centro?- sugirió el castaño, y como nadie mas dijo nada se dirigieron a ese lugar…

**Continuara n-n**

**Bueno, bueno aquí tenemos a otra creación mía xDD, creo que tendrá unos 4 o 5 capítulos :P así que intentare actualizar rápido u-u**

**Bueno nos vemos!**

**REVIEWS!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
